The Hunters Become The Hunted
by Kade Munroe
Summary: Final exam, two new Examiners. I thought of this while i was reading a short story called "The Most Dangerous Game". Gon, Killua, Kurapika, Leorio, what will happen to them... who will be first... please R&R, and sorry bout the bad summary ;;


Chapter 1- Final Exam, Killua's Feelings  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Hunter X Hunter -.- although it would be awesome if I did  
-  
Last part of the Hunter Exam. Everyone who made it this far, is awaiting their next Instructions. Gon, was climbing a near-by tree, looking for fruit. Kurapika was Comfortably sleeping under a tree. Leorio was watching Gon fall from the tree, and land on his head. And Killua was going over all the hunters that made it. Gon was sitting up from his fall, and right when he did, a tall woman dressed in high black boots, short black skirt, a tiny red tank-top, with her long hair in two braids, came walking from the forest near the west. Everyone's stop what they were doing and raised their heads to look at the coming person.  
"Hello my dear hunters, my name is Arai, and I will be you're hunter examiner for the end of the test," she said, approaching the small crowd. "As I can see... not too many have made it this far, but the ones who have, must be, by far the greatest hunters in the exam. Since there is so little of you, it wont be as fun," she sighed, studding them all, "but we will manage with what we have."  
"OY! My name is Gon Freaks!" Gon said happily, standing in front of the woman, looking up at her.  
"Nice to see it's not just a bunch of old men here " she replied, messing up Gon and Killua's hair. "To begin the exam, I would like all of you to pair up."  
  
Leorio and Kurapika went together, and Killua and Gon went together. When it looked like everyone had a partner, she began to cut all of them with tiny blades.  
"What is this for!?" one of the hunter candidates exclaimed, looking at the cut on his arm.  
"This, my dear candidates, will make it more interesting,"  
"What is this exam anyway, all you have been saying is it is interesting, and we will have fun!" another yelled at her.  
"Perhaps this is a trick, and she is trying to get us out of the exam,"  
"But what if this is the exam... what if, this whole thing that Arai has been doing, is infact the test, and she is just judging us by our reactions," Killua said, giving everyone a death-glare.  
"Very interesting indeed... I like you're view of things, and I will admit..." she smirked, "I am looking at all of you're reactions to what I am doing, but infact... that is no where near to what the exam is."  
  
A slightly smaller girl came up from behind her, in a black leather jacket, baggy black pants, and a tight-ish black tank top.  
"Alright Arai, you have had your fun, now go, I will call when it is time for you're return,"  
"Yes Master Kira, but you should know, that that small boy over there's last name is Freaks," she whispered, bowing then walking away. (A.N. I looked up killer on the Internet to find the Japanese word for it, and got Kira so please correct me if I am wrong on that okay Thank you.  
"Please just wait a little longer, when you hear a very lour siren noise, then report back here, and I will give you the instructions on the nest Hunter Exam," she said, keeping her eyes glued on Gon. All the candidates went to look for food, of took a nap, resting up for the exam. "Gon Freaks right?" Kira asked, walking up to Gon.  
(A.N. sorry, but just to let you know, Kira is a little taller than Killua)  
"Yeah, how'd you know?" Gon asked, giving her that irresistibly cute Gon look.  
"Gon, I don't trust her, lets just go get some sleep," Killua whispered in his friends ear.  
"You look a lot like your father,"  
"My father?!"  
"Yes, Jin Freaks is you dad, right?"  
"Yes, but-"  
"Gon, please, I have a bad feeling about her," Killua whispered again.  
"She knows my dad, so she must be good," Gon whispered back. Kira grew tired of Killua's interruptions.  
"How about you go get your friends some food, and let us talk," she said staring him right in the eyes.  
"Good idea..." he said, in a sort of daze, leaving, and heading toward the Western woods.  
-  
OMG!!! -.- I am so sorry that I made that that boring to read, I promise that it will get better, there is most likely going to be blood, and killing and all that other good stuff. Please R&R, and me and Killua are going to have a tea party till my next update,  
Okay!! Also, sorry about my horrible writing skills, and that it is so short. 


End file.
